sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Devil May Cry: The Animated Series
| AUS = Madman Entertainment }} | network = WOWOW | network_en = | first = June 14, 2007 | last = September 6, 2007 | episodes = 12 | episode_list = List of Devil May Cry episodes }} is an anime series based on the video game series by Capcom, which is itself loosely based on the Italian epic poem ''Divine Comedy by Dante Alighieri. It is set sometime between Devil May Cry and Devil May Cry 2. It debuted on the WOWOW TV network in Japan on June 14, 2007 and ran 12 episodes. The show was produced by the anime studio Madhouse and was directed by Shin Itagaki. Bingo Morihashi, one of the writers for the second, third and fourth games, was also on the writing staff. A teaser-trailer, released on the show's official site, featured pre-production artwork of Dante, the primary protagonist and playable character of the video games, and confirmed him as the show's protagonist. A second trailer released at the 2007 Tokyo International Anime Fair showed actual animation from the show and included a character and cast list, featuring both new characters and other characters from the games. The first episode aired in Japan on June 14, 2007. On June 30, 2007, at Anime Expo 07, it was announced that ADV Films had licensed the show. However, in 2008, it became one of more than 30 titles that were transferred to Funimation. The series made its North American television debut on the Funimation Channel in September 2010Funimation Channel Schedule September 2010 and it began airing on Chiller's Anime Wednesdays block on July 15, 2015. Plot The series is set sometime between Devil May Cry and Devil May Cry 2. It is based on the manga and novel volumes, and sees the return of series regulars Trish and Lady. In the show, Dante runs his devil-hunting business, Devil May Cry, while struggling under constant financial debt. There are also two new characters—Dante's agent Morrison, who visits frequently to offer him jobs and advice, and Patty Lowell, a young orphan girl he saves in the first episode, who develops a father-daughter relationship with him. While the show's stories were mostly self-contained, a season-long plot was introduced in the first episode and came to the forefront in episodes 10–12 Characters ; : : The half-demon son of Sparda, the legendary Dark Knight (a demon) and Eva (a human), Dante operates as a private investigator, mostly accepting jobs involving the supernatural. When he accepts a job, he diligently finishes it to the point of gaining a reputation of infallibility; he is strong enough to face a small army of lesser demons with his bare hands. Known for his cocky banter when on a job, he is fond of strawberry sundaes and pizza (as long as it doesn't have olives). His weapons of choice are a pair of Caliber .45 pistols known as Ebony (for its dark color) and Ivory (for its silver color). He also carries his sentient sword, Rebellion, in a guitar case. A running gag throughout the series is his apparent lack of skill at gambling and his chronic indebtedness, to the point where he often has to trick people when they try to get money from him. According to Dante, this is because people who hire him usually leave him a bill instead of paying him (due to the destruction his demonic abilities and weapons cause, such as destroying a bridge). His lack of money is also attributed to Lady, to whom he owes an unspecified sum of money and frequently takes his payments to repay it. When Dante does earns some money, he usually squanders it in a few days, either on junk food or taking care of Patty. ; : : A demon created by the demon lord Mundus in the image of Dante's mother to lure Dante into Mundus's trap and kill him. But Trish instead allied herself with Dante and becomes his partner, though she becomes a freelance demon hunter and ends up crossing paths with Dante frequently. While she and Lady nearly killed each other when they first met, they bonded over making jabs at Dante's expanse. ; : : Her real name Mary, she is a demon hunter descended from a priestess who sacrificed herself so that Sparda could seal the gate between the human and demon worlds. Lady is Dante's first ally and the inspiration for the Devil May Cry logo, occasionally providing him jobs while exploiting his debt to her as leverage. While human, she is a skilled acrobat and talented gambler with access to numerous weapons that include bayonets and her Kalina-Ann rocket launcher. ; : : A young girl who Dante met after she supposedly came into a large inheritance and he was hired to protect her from demons. This turned out to be a scam, and Dante was eventually forced to take her in. Eventually, it was revealed that she was a descendant of a powerful sorcerer who imprisoned the demon known as Abigail. Patty is very girly and loves cute things, but often makes Dante spend what little money he has on her. She loves romantic TV shows and serves as Dante's only source of feminine influence whenever Trish and Lady are absent. While Dante often derides her as a spoiled brat, he nevertheless allows her to assist him at Devil May Cry. ; : : Dante's liaison and close friend. He finds Dante jobs, acts as a handyman to keep Devil May Cry functioning, and offers him advice on how to be a better person. ; : : A lesser demon who has recurring appearances throughout the series. Initially seeming to be no more than an insignificant danger and minor nuisance, Dante shows mercy towards Sid and restrains from killing him when given the opportunity. Sid, in turn, repeatedly schemes to have Dante killed so that he can increase his own power and influence among his fellow demons. See also References External links * [http://www.funimation.com/devil-may-cry Official Funimation Devil May Cry Website] * Devil May Cry Japanese website * Wowow's Devil May Cry Japanese webpage * Category:2007 Japanese television series debuts Category:2007 Japanese television series endings Category:ADV Films Category:Adventure anime and manga Category:Anime series Category:Anime television series based on video games Category:Devil May Cry Category:Fantasy anime and manga Category:Funimation Category:Madhouse (company) Category:Films with screenplays by Toshiki Inoue Category:Works based on Capcom video games Category:WOWOW shows Category:Anime composed by Marco Beltrami